Date Night
by KuyaNR
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Shikamaru has to decide not only what to do, but where to go.  Also includes a Shino&Sakura friendship short
1. Date Night

Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Ah, another whole year gone by, with Valentine's day just around the corner, or slightly further than that, depending on where you are in the world. Sorry for never posting, but I really have no ideas left for a good story :)**

**Anyway, enjoy, and for those doing something for the day, Happy Valentine's. For the rest of us, maybe next year :P**

As the sun began to set, and the day about to end, the stalls full of red and roses began to pack up, and close for the year.

After all, most people would have bought their Valentine a gift by the end of the day.

Fortunately for Shikamaru, one stall had kept around, just in case people like him were too lazy to get it any earlier.

Shikamaru dug through his pockets for loose change, the rest of the cash would be needed for the rest of the night.

"You were cheaper last year, old man," he said as he bought the last of the heart shaped boxes.

"You came around when I _wasn't _the only stall left open, kid," the man replied with a sly grin.

"Troublesome."

"Enjoy your evening, young man."

Shikamaru walked off, the box tucked under his arm, and flower's he bought at Ino's beforehand in his other hand.

_Alright, now what?_

He walked past the classier district of the city, observing what restaurants were available for the night, that fit into the budget.

Everywhere he looked, it was ether packed, or well over what he could afford

He watched the couples that were seated next to the window, enjoying the company and the candlelit dinner between them.

"You'd think a ninja would get paid better," he muttered to himself, before continuing on.

He looked for the time. Temari would have arrived, waiting at his place by now, and he knew his dad had something surprised for his mother too.

"So troublesome, where can I take her?"

He walked past the park, hoping to find somewhere secluded.

Unfortunately, there were a lot of couples with the same idea.

Had he a free harm, Shikamaru would have scratched his head in frustration. Instead, he just continued on, hoping to miss out on any scenes that would put him off.

The next stop were the rooftops, but from the sounds of Naruto's distinct voice and Hinata's barely audible whisper, it was obvious that even those areas had been taken for the night too.

"Seriously," he began aloud. "Since when did so many people have dates to Valentine's?"

"Taking all the places I can think of..."

And then he smiled to himself, as he ended his search and found his way home.

–

Temari had seen him coming back since he entered the neighbourhood, but making it obvious was not her style.

So she waited for the young ninja to arrive and knock on the door, despite being full handed because of her.

"You took your time," she greeted. "Your parents have already left, they said you'd be back sooner or later."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, woman."

She grinned her grin before receiving the flowers and chocolates. She put them on the nearest table before the two of them left the house.

"So, Crybaby, where are we going tonight? You better not have picked somewhere dull."

He made sure the door was locked, before walking back to her. "Of course not, woman," he began.

"Because it's your turn to choose."

End.


	2. I Don't do Valentine's

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of its characters

The idea of a lonely Valentine's day never appealed to Sakura, but who would it really appeal to anyway?

This was her excuse for working late at the hospital, while most of her colleagues and friends did their best to get out of shifts to enjoy a few hours with their date.

Even she had her limits though, and Shizune wanted her to take the rest of the night off, despite the pink haired woman's protests.

Sakura sighed, as she untied her hair and left the building. "Now what?"

She was to be home alone that night, but any strength to cook would have been lost after her day's work.

As she continued to figure out her plan for the night, she saw Shikamaru in the distance, looking at the various restaurants.

She did the same, before realising it would be more than awkward for a young lady such as herself to be alone in a restaurant on Valentine's.

But with her stomach begging for food, she decided she needed to have something to eat. So it was off to Ichiraku Ramen.

–

She ate quietly, with Teuchi watching his only customer.

"So where's Ayame?" Sakura asked to create conversation.

Teuchi laughed. "Where else would a woman in her youth be on this night? With a date of course."

His face suddenly portrayed an anxious look. "N-no offence of course."

Sakura smiled, even if it was a slightly sad one. "It's alright, doing so is normal anyway."

She had finished her meal and went to grab notes from her pockets before the old man grabbed her hand.

"You look like you've had a long day. The ramen's on the house."

Sakura smiled in thanks, before leaving.

She looked up at the sky, it had turned dark so quickly.

"Time to head back."

"Walking home by yourself tonight of all nights would be especially lonely, wouldn't it Sakura?"

She turned around, recognising the voice.

"A Shino, you surprised me."

"So it seems."

She smiled. "If you're suggesting I walk home with you, then I don't mind."

as they continued on, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"No date for you either tonight, then?"

"I don't do Valentine's day," Shino answered in his monotone voice.

"It seems not," she said with a small laugh.

"Except you're the type who would, Sakura."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I dislike beating around the bush. You should forget about Sasuke, about Naruto. Start looking at others around you, and move on. Those who want to enjoy Valentine's day with someone should deserve it."

Sakura was silent for a moment, trying to understand what Shino was trying to say, and how to respond.

_Is he saying that because neither of us have a date for Valentine's...?_

"Uh Shino, if you're asking if you and I –"

"No offense, but you aren't my type, so it's not like that," he interrupted.

"I'm simply saying this as a friend. Move on, before it becomes too late for you to do so."

She gave him a smile. "You seem to tell me that often."

"You seem too stupid to get it through your head."

She frowned, until she realised it was his way of joking around, and laughed instead.

_Besides, unlike Naruto, I'd be scared to punch a guy like him._

As the approached her house, Shino stopped.

"Well, thanks for the escort, Shino,"

"Of course," he replied, before walking over to a nearby bush and plucking out a flower.

He gave it to her. "And remember what I said."

Sakura nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shino."

Shino continued walking, not even looking back.

"Like I said," he began.

"I don't do Valentine's."

End.


End file.
